


【叶张/宋张】Black is the colour

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【叶张/宋张】Black is the colour

【叶张/宋张】Black is the colour

 

“你怎么也戴上眼镜了。”韩文清诧异道。  
“我以为你会喜欢。”林敬言温和的语气听不出是在陈述还是揶揄。  
“无聊。”他冷哼了一声。

这两人站在训练室门口，少有地比他和张新杰还早到。但宋奇英显然并没有对这段没头没尾的对话表现出多少兴趣。  
他每天早上的计划表和张新杰几乎差不多，差不多的时间起床，差不多的时间晨跑，前后脚吃完早饭然后奔赴同一间训练室。他一直被视为半个张新杰的翻版。但这归根结底也只是一种因时间上无法改变的先来后到所造成的偶然。对于有关张新杰和他之间相似度的评价，他的内心深处其实多少有些不着边际的反感。他不是他，虽然被众多人粗暴地归类，他却始终固执而又刻意地用一切有形或者无声的方式保持着彼此主体性的存在。对于那一个肖似的称呼，他没法心平气和地愉快接受，久而久之，反倒生出了一种多少带着逆反的烦躁。 另一方面，对于他们的队长，即使怀揣着复杂而又憧憬的心理，他也从来没有把韩文清当做过某种定义一个竞争者。这个人大多数时间理智冷硬，对他而言，是近乎半个父亲般可靠的存在。他和张新杰成双入对的出现，伴随着正大光明的举止，使他并无猜疑他们之间是否有什么令人想要一探幽径的隐瞒。就像秋日里的落花流水周而复始，坠落与重生并存，逝去与填补交替，一切都该是理所当然。

聚焦再一次回到霸图的副队长。他性格安静，平素带着多少令人费解的恬然。可因各种在旁人眼里近乎严苛和古板的生活习惯，他在队内的人缘微妙。至少从宋奇英的角度来看张新杰远远谈不上平易近人。起初，他对他只是持有一份晚辈对长辈的礼节性尊敬。和所有十几岁的少年一样，世间的已知总比未知少太多，他的内心时常莫名唐突地焦虑和质疑。这份悸动像一场飙风平地而起，以摧古拉朽之势推搡着他迫切地想要拉近自己与成年人世界之间的距离。即使在当时的他看来，那里危机四伏，有着不可言状的庸俗和愿赌服输。

每天定例的训练讨论会议赛后复盘占据了张新杰大多数的时间，剩下的一些空隙，他还得一个人琢磨战术，思虑日程表上即将到来的各支队伍的打法和排兵布阵，再加上十一点雷打不动的作息，这个极其自我的人如果还想发挥一下更多人生的可能性，是不是也就只能待得梦里才能或许些许自圝由的时间。宋奇英唯一好奇的大约只是有关这个人的破绽，带着一种并无恶意的好奇，他想着那张波澜不惊的脸上要是露出和平时截然不同的表情会是怎样的风景。 

十赛季常规赛期间时有一次，他发觉他没来吃晚饭，微信询问后对方回答他自己一个人在宿舍里休息。宋奇英看到他时，他正满脸飞红。一摸额头触手滚烫。那次韩文清正去帝都联盟总会开会，宋奇英就建议他去看急诊，他摇头说不用，在他的强烈坚持下，他终于点头答应，但又说要一个人去。宋奇英没和他多争辩叫了车就扯着他上了路。高热使他心跳加快只能勉强浅眠，华灯初上的夜晚窗外的霓虹折射在玻璃窗上，张新杰迷迷糊糊头一歪就靠在了宋奇英的肩膀上，这让他第一次看清了他脸上轮廓的细节，像是不期望给周遭留下任何醒目的印象一般，这张脸上什么都是淡而细的。鬼使神差间他被他红潮氤氲的脸色以及干涸苍白的唇际瞬间捕获，就此禁锢在无来由的胡思乱想里。

给他打点滴的护士是个刚实习不久的女孩子，手法有些生疏，张新杰血管乱而细不太好找，左手背扎了两次都没成功，只好换到手臂上。最后他的左手臂上就被迫获得了好几个创可贴，但是整个过程他都没说什么。输液室里人头拥挤，小孩子的哭闹声夹杂着大叔的咳嗽声使人烦躁。宋奇英带他去躺椅上坐好，给他把点滴调得慢些，然后张新杰轻轻地开了口。

“你，能不能给我买瓶水。”

像是在提出一个会被人拒绝的过分请求般，他虚弱的语气里充满了小心翼翼。这份与日常风格相去甚远的违和感令宋奇英的内心得到了一种巨大的满足。

他连着陪他打了两天点滴，第三天晚上张新杰把他叫来自己的房间。大约是作为谢礼，他从床底下拖出一堆零食塞给他，宋奇英坐在书桌旁抱着一堆零食不知所措，那人也不多言，回头就点开了文件夹回放过去的录像。他拖曳了一下进度条，直接拉到一个时间点，非常精准的空降。屏幕上百花缭乱的突击如绚烂的烟花般席卷着气冲云水而去，与随即跟上的落花狼籍一起形成了集火的攻势。之后是一阵耀眼，宋奇英看到一道熟悉的身影，他一路走位精准闪避兼强吃伤害地逼近了百花缭乱。 

第三赛季，嘉世VS百花的比赛。即使是他这段录像也曾经看过两三遍。随着游戏等级荣耀的不断升级，各大俱圝乐圝部强大的技术后盾的支持，早年的录像更多变得只剩纯欣赏价值。而此刻，这个惜时如金的人正看得津津有味。或许是察觉到冷落了在一旁的宋奇英，张新杰略表歉意地说，也不早了，你回去休息吧。  
宋奇英站起身，默默带上门退了出去。在即将回收所有光线的缝隙里，他隐约看到那人嘴角微微上扬，展露出一个毫无防备的温柔表情。 

种子还未揉进土地，就已注定长大后的形状。所有的鬼迷心窍无论早晚，最终都会变成一种欲盖弥彰落空后的无力。他少年的心跌宕起伏，第一次体验到了某种不见天日的无力自持。  
宋奇英开始沉溺于那天夜晚他略显无助的虚弱，手腕下细而杂乱的青色血管，以及仅此一见的奇妙笑容。至此，他把他脑内的张新杰重新打碎，像是收藏了一副七零八落的拼图，耐心而饶有趣味地重新拼出新的肖像。  
这人平时似乎只常备了两套队服和两套运动衫，周而复始地轮换着穿，除了手表没有佩戴过任何装饰品。于是除了白和瘦，还有什么能够概括他平淡无奇的外形特征？但在宋奇英眼里，他足够好看，因此可以在穿着上为所欲为。 

他也曾在许多个夜晚躺在宿舍的床上辗转反侧。将眠未眠之时让自己的思绪随意放飞，他仍然无需猜忌霸图的正副队到底有没有发生过任何不可言说的过往。只是带着一种一厢情愿的自我催眠，执意脑补着霸图正副队长rou体交chan的景象。他在大脑中肆意地挟持了韩文清，在他的导演下，他必须是他的共犯，和他一样需要得到一种庸人自扰的怜惜和安慰。他甚至没有任何嫉妒和不适，一次次地想象着他的队长以各种方式进入梦中人的身体。他甚至希望韩文清永远不要退役一如既往地就这么陪伴他们下去，因为他并不想一人面对未知的尴尬场面。

张新杰和他私下聊天的机会并不多，内容更是乏善可陈。一切有关这人更为详细的资料似乎都被他自然而然地忽略着。秉承着每个人都是特别的说法，或许每个人又都不该被烙上任何明显的特征。他只知道这个人是家中独子，平时会听点古典音乐调整状态帮助入眠。其中还夹杂着各种来源不明的道听途说。

若说特别的谈话那也不是没有。十赛季季后赛归来，林敬言退役，队里自然而然地开了欢送会。那人喝醉了宋奇英自告奋勇地送他回宿舍，他精神出奇地亢奋，像是被酒精旋开了身体里秘而不宣的阀口。那个夜晚他的语速依然不紧不慢，讲了一堆星球宇宙地学相关，思路清晰得像是完全没有被乙醇抑制大脑中枢的活动。

具体叙述的内容已经被遗忘地七零八落。宋奇英只记得那张圝平日深渊静流的脸少有地泛上了一层近乎暖诱的明亮之色，他说：

“土卫六的表面的大气层充满着阴霾，土卫六上能接收到的阳光只有地球的百分之一。”

说到这里他甚至掏出手机，兴致勃勃地百度出了卡西尼号飞船拍摄的土卫六相关的卫星照片。在他后来睡着后，他身边被调到震动模式的手机屏幕开始一闪一闪，那上面是韩文清的名字，宋奇英看了下张新杰的睡颜，他正无意识地把脸贴紧了枕头，整个人半抱着被子，像是要把多少个预谋已久的梦境揉进被子里尘封起来。宋奇英看到他额头一层薄汗，随即过去替他在手机屏幕上滑动到了挂断的位置。

他开始回想起前几天匕圝首直入石不转背心的画面，那个形象变得越来越清晰。他知道内心深处有意在回避一个令他无法抗拒的假设。第二天一早，是韩文清一个人去送的林敬言，林敬言退的有些黯然遗憾，韩文清把他找来或许是想让他和他们一起登顶冠军，虽然电竞圈不相信眼泪，毕竟状态滑落后继无力的现象比比皆是，职业圈不是做慈善的，霸图这样的理想主义温床滋生地简直是世外桃源。世邀赛结束后，夏休尚留有一个尾巴，队员走得所剩无几，只有他依然陪着张新杰呆在了俱圝乐圝部里。

 

那个寻常的午后，等待他的将是一场需要重点回放的如期而至。

“我知道你一定会来。”张新杰在转椅上回过头。  
“那表明你心里本来就想让我这么做。”叶修笑笑。  
训练室里的空调开得有些低，衬托得这两句简单的句子似乎就给空气升了温。  
“去休息室？”  
“不用，先陪我打一局。”他从张新杰背后略俯下圝身看着屏幕，随即从口袋里摸出几张账号卡，洗牌一般把它们摊开在桌面上。  
“好，这边也正好要刷个副本。”  
“用什么账号，你说。”  
“都可以。”  
“那就玩把过瘾的，给我你的望山云雾。”他意味深长地看了他一眼。

午后三时的阳光刺眼而又直白，水蓝色窗帘随着气流微微颤动。这之后他们交谈的声音仿佛像是被压限混响处理过一般，宋奇英感觉耳压升高脑内一片混沌能进入的信息量极其有限。张新杰和叶修交谈了几句站起身把自己的位置让了出来，他移到左边那台机器前刷卡登陆开始载入角色，用的是叶修过去的小号，神说要有光。宋奇英强压下心绪仔细辨别了一番两人交流的几句话，似乎全是战术相关并无其他。部署指令断续传来，他被要求带团去拦截正赶来的呼啸山庄，公会和团队频道像被扔下了一颗核弹，霸气雄图的粉丝们并不理解望山云雾建个新团还拉死对头入伙是什么用意，而现在只有坐在第二排的宋奇英知道，此时是叶修在指挥。神思恍惚间，对面呼啸山庄领头的元素法师一个冰霜雪球怒射而来，宋奇英手速狂飙侧身翻滚紧接着飞身跳起一个鹰踏踩，连续两脚后再一记冲拳衔接，对面瞬间给招呼得一脸血。这之后仿佛过了有一个世纪他才抬起头来，前排屏幕上望山云雾站在神说要有光身边，边闪避边保持身位格，治愈术希望祷言掐着CD依次使出，蓝条和血条拉得妥妥的稳当。这种谨慎的守护简直令人有些陌生。像是等待已久的高圝潮一刻终于到来，神说要有光身后一道黄光一道白光接连飞出，刚才连突和击中对方蓄起的大招一次性放出，冰属性和光属性的暗纹推出两条光带相继击中BOSS，攻速猛增之际他飞身跃起强龙压扣下。BOSS被击溃，系统公告更新播送。

宋奇英默默地看着两人的角色被气焰和扬起的尘土砂石所包围，像是中子星并和之际产生的伽玛射线暴，仿佛连余圝辉都可以灼伤他的双眼。

张新杰刚才打得如此凌厉凶狠，眼神却依然是柔和的，熟悉的笑容昨日重来。游戏里的他们得竭尽全力才能不被切断彼此间的联系，而现实里幸好只隔着一个肩膀的距离，叶修坐在张新杰的右侧，伸出左手覆盖上身边人的手背。而那人，并没有把自己的右手挪开。

这之后张新杰出门了一会儿，叶修就一个人坐在训练室里摆圝弄着望山云雾这个角色，属性武器翻来倒去的看，角色状态里3D建模也被他换角度欣赏了半天。  
“啊，小朋友，我都忘了你也在了。”他挠挠头，轻易地就给宋奇英添了几下补刀。

待他回来时，已经是摇摇欲坠的夕阳时分。他推开门，宋奇英看到屏幕上叶修把两个角色移动到了落日瀑布这个场景。瀑布奔流汹涌地倾斜而下，正对着瀑布的悬崖上，风吹动着神说要有光和望山云雾的衣摆，两个角色悬腿并列坐着，长矛和十字架闪烁着无限眷恋的光泽。

那天晚上，他们在三楼的天台上呆了有一个小时，宋奇英不再有勇气跟上去，他一个人握着双手坐在一楼的楼梯口发呆。

“刚才怎么想到去替我买烟？你不是不喜欢闻烟味么？”  
他听到下楼的脚步声，楼道里的感应灯亮了起来，探了探头能看到叶修的身影。  
“一般情况下确实如此，但我认为那已经成为你密不可分的一部分，而我想感受更多的你。”  
“有趣，是说想感受下哥的二圝手烟么？”他调侃道。  
张新杰没有立即回答他，他把叶修嘴上叼着的烟轻轻抽圝出，挪到自己的唇边吸了一口，姿势略有些生涩。  
“就当是吧，毕竟我不知道自己…还能为你做些什么。”  
叶修沉默了片刻，随即把他嘴里的烟抽圝出来狠狠地踩到了地上。袅袅的白烟猛地戛然而止。

 

张新杰站在拐角的栏杆处背对着他，宋奇英看不清他此时的表情。叶修闭上眼睛整个人贴合了上去，暗夜里身影重叠，感应灯瞬间熄灭。空气中细微的喘息声弥漫，少年心事与俗世伎俩狭路相逢，无人知晓会有什么埋葬于此。

陪演到这个程度，可谓诚意十足敬业无比。他再也无法承受眼前这一切，于是跌跌撞撞跑回了自己的宿舍扑倒在床上。那晚他睡得出奇得踏实居然一夜无梦。这之后的日常并没有什么太大的变化，叶修退役后，剩下的人该打的比赛还是会打，韩文清又坚持了三年，其中霸图拿过一次冠军，宋奇英也已经熟悉某种惯性，如果说大漠孤烟是“直”，那么除了保留这点以外，长河落日也确实够“圆”，他四平八稳的个性令他在霸图过得相当顺风顺水，之前的一点挫败很轻易地就被比赛里的丰收所盖过。

一直以来霸图队内的文化就是勇往直前和打圝倒叶秋，等到叶秋变了叶修，再后来叶修退役，大家的惯性还是保持了下来。毕竟没有着力点的空位是令人难捱的，所有的快意恩仇和一笑泯灭都需要对手的激发和征服的欲圝望。宋奇英没有在任何场合再见到过叶修，而张新杰依然在霸图努力着，尽人事，听天命。假期也几乎都泡在俱圝乐圝部里搬砖添瓦，一如既往地保持着原本的脚步。韩文清后来和林敬言一起在青岛开了三家文艺范儿的小吃店，红红火火地卖起了鲅鱼圝水饺和六圝合汤包。在外人看来这似乎是很奇异的组合，但亲自去品尝过的人都表示意外的美味和和谐。

宋奇英现在有更多的理由出入张新杰的宿舍，但他没有再次目睹队长回放过嘉世那些老视频。在他二十岁生日过去的两周后，他和寻常一样坐在自己队长的房间内，听着张新杰一丝不苟地分析着自己现在打法上的漏洞。张新杰递了一杯西柚汁给他，两人一个错位没有接稳，不小心就翻了半杯倒洒在了身上，张新杰转过身去桌上抽了几张纸巾替他去擦，脸庞离着极近的距离，他忽得抓圝住他的胳膊不知道哪里来的勇气就把他拽倒在床上。双手撑在那人身体的两边，触及到队服的领口时他禁不住颤栗。那人的表情有些不解，左手一把握住了他的胳膊，随即有些茫然地摇了摇头。

“这不会有什么意义的。”他淡淡地说道。  
他没法反驳他这项判定。他在外人眼里一贯少年老成，像是一个好学生憋过了四五年无可指摘的模范时光，今日终于原形毕露暴晒了心事，可以对眼前人使出点近乎无赖的撒娇。对方清澈的眼神并没有多少情绪波动，只是叹了口气继续道：

“你又是何必？”

何必把演得皆大欢喜的上下关系捅破？还是说自己将会徒劳无功空手而返？他憋着气拽开他的衬衣，纽扣被悉索着蹦掉了三颗。从颈部到腰线目不暇接的雪白薄红正交相辉映，大片的肌肤暴露在他眼前一览无遗，比梦境里延展得更为柔软。令他意外的是，对方的眼神除了不解居然还有几丝悲哀，面对这明显的虚张声势，这算是同情还是变相的嘲讽。或者，只是对不期而至的背叛的一种无声反抗？宋奇英的大脑已经没有空隙去思考更多，他正享受着因为触碰身下人肌肤所带来的一波接着一波的快感。现在的他，唯有优先保证自己的动作不要停下。随着呼吸和心跳起伏不定的胸口像是一张螺旋地图，所有的理智都被无情的绞碎。他站在一灯孤悬的摆渡渡口局促心焦，对岸曼珠沙华盛开，正虚与委蛇地邀请他去开采和探索。张新杰把头侧去了一边，像是在思考些什么。那些悲哀的神色悄然无息地逸走，取而代之的是听之任之的纵容和沉默。

宋奇英在心里咒骂着自己，企图消散一种类似忘恩负义的负罪感。他的手指因为紧张而不断抽搐，他感觉自己整个人都沉浸在了一种糟透了的倾诉欲中。这具身体似乎久违情事，紧窒而又戒备森森。在结束了进退维艰的拉锯后，他终于能够把自己的坚硬掠夺到了对方的深处。性器开始反复冲撞着体内那个最敏感的点，那人足弓被迫绷紧，喉间发出低低的呻吟声。或许是因为刺激和疼痛，一双长腿像是惧怕溺水而亡似地紧紧环住了宋奇英的腰部。

他的脸上除了生理性的红晕以外，依然平静得波澜不惊，没有责备没有惊慌甚至连闪躲都没有。从这样的反馈中，宋奇英解读出了三个字，这种贯彻至终的“无所谓”使他瞬间丧气。预备好的冷静持重在那人几个轻描淡写的眼神中碎裂得荡然无存。他在一片颓唐里败下阵来，只得慢慢将自己退了出去。他手足无措红了眼睛，哭泣成为了现在最后一根可以相搏的稻草，连绵不绝的泪水从眼眶中溃散着涌出。张新杰把他拉进自己的怀抱里，右手轻轻替他顺着后背。宋奇英突然意识到他得抓取一样东西廖以自慰，是那种隔着十年还能翻出来亲吻的证明。于是他握住他的手摁压在自己胸口想去吻那人的嘴唇，张新杰皱了下眉果决地推开了他。

“我说过了没有意义的，不要再胡闹了。”  
难道他觉得他的所求仅限于此，或许他对自己的身体和价值本就没有多少关注度，才会在一开始诧异于宋奇英的举动。  
“张新杰…我对你其实是…”他声音颤抖，第一次叫出了他的全名。  
“暂时我还无法对你这次行为的心理动机给出准确的描述，所以可以容许这次意外的发生。如果只是想完成生理上的发泄，你现在可以继续来。体外爱抚，体内插入都可以，我帮你。”

没等宋奇英把句子说全，他就用诚恳而略带疲惫的语气把风口直接密实地掩上，也只有这个人会把这些无趣且让多数人难堪的词句说得如此惊心动魄，单刀直入到丝毫没有让误解迂回的空间。谁说牧师的基本攻击弱到几乎可以无视？宋奇英感觉自己像是被重重一击然后甩到了墙上，跌下身站不起来，简直血肉模糊。 

“为什么不可以吻你…”借着最后一丝倘剩的气力他忍不住问出了口。  
“奇英，因为你是你，我是我，”对方不假思索道。 

真像被揭晓的一刻，宋奇英终于无处可逃。结果并不会发生什么质的变化。他需要的从不是成年人的引领和点醒，不是另一个世界给予他的说服。他知道所有的欢愉只能归为无谓的自欺欺人，他对他已然无能为力。

求而未得仿佛令他能看见中子星并和之际产生的伽玛射线暴，星尘为之变色。他跌落在肆虐过后的遗迹里，立场尴尬只得佯装旁观者清。而那个人正站在张新杰的身边，还是一贯的懒散表情。是他，让他全盘皆输。 

其实这只是漫长人生中一段小小的插曲罢了，说不定过个十年八年回过头看，所有的可歌可泣都会变得平淡无奇。他已经不太能清楚地记得是张新杰先退役还是他先和邱非走到了一起。新嘉世的小队长，比他更为沉默地堆砌着心结，在不可触及之处同样守着一座吴哥窟深处的庙宇。他们因此可以轻而易举地互相交换重量相似的秘密。有时候两个人一起走，伤感就并没有想象的那么绵长和难捱。人生海海，即使庸碌一生，这世上要操心和为难的事也已足够多。卑微后的真心因为给得足够彻底，才会疼到铭心刻骨。而现在的他握住邱非的一双手，终于不再有任何额外的奢求。

时光如同倒置的沙漏，永远保持着对称的重复。他终于也到了能懂得某些事的年纪，对着相守至今的身边人，突然想起了那人的话，于是他对他说：  
“你知道么，土卫六上能接收到的阳光只有地球的百分之一。”

如今始知，张新杰站立的地方从来不是溪流逶迤的山谷亦或鲜花烂漫的平原。或许他永远不想与大多数人分享悬崖峭壁上的风光和险峻。那些围绕周遭的风和日丽和平静恬然好似一道摇曳于水面之下的倒影，虚幻而又不可触摸。只因他本就身处台风的风眼，意图侵入之人免不了遭至真空利刃的切肤之痛。一旦了然此中玄机，谅解过去的种种钝痛也就变得并非多么困难。

宋奇英想大约他得感谢叶修，让他有幸窥见那张容颜之上平日几不可现的表情。  
然也是他，不经意间耗尽了那人生命中仅有的百分之一的热度。是以再也没有余温可以流连他人指尖。 

乌木般的发丝渐渐侵染他的回忆，心之内圝壁中瞬间展开的幻象搅起宇宙里七彩斑斓的尘埃。  
卡西尼号孤独地肢解于星尘之中，这是在他目睹泰坦真容的十二年后。

………fin……


End file.
